Episode 8471 (17th September 2014)
Plot Amy receives a visiting order from Jim. Liz worries she'll get hurt if Steve and Jim fall out again. Tim is allergic to Eccles but puts it down to a cold. Jason thinks he's finished when his customers start cancelling on him. Tony promises to sort it out. Jim tells Peter he's re-starting his booze trade. Peter isn't interested. Lloyd is aggrieved when the police tell him to stay away from Neil. Gail helps Michael set up an online profile to trace his elderly father. Tony offers Tyrone and Fiz £5,000 in cash to drop the claim against Jason. They refuse to change their minds. Carla gives Maddie a few weeks unpaid in packing at the factory to make up for stealing her car. Peter can barely hide his contempt for Jim and tells him he won't shop him to Steve if he leaves him alone. Jim is quietly furious and tears a photo of Simon. Michael contacts a man in Swinton who may be his cousin. Eileen and Eva make a plead to Tyrone and Fiz, telling them Jason's business will go under if they go to court. Amy decides she wants to visit Jim when she hears he's a bank robber. Peter and Clelland find their cell trashed. Clelland blames Peter for upsetting Jim. Neil appears to taunt Lloyd and Andrea and tells them he's going to make sure they're never happy together. Sophie has to work on Friday, leaving nobody to watch Eccles. Tyrone and Fiz accept Tony's offer and make up with Jason. The Grimshaws celebrate although they exclude Todd. Peter wants to tell Steve the truth but Clelland convinces him that he won't make it to his trial if he grasses on Jim. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Carla Barlow - Alison King Guest cast *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontayne *Prison Officer - Alexis Platt *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Cells and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter realises he is being manipulated when his cell is trashed; Jim makes it clear that Steve must not find out who supplied the alcohol that almost killed Peter; and Tony makes a final bid to end the situation with Tyrone and Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,230,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2014 episodes